


There's always an end to a love story

by hyunsikness



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Cuddling, M/M, Possibly Unrequited Love, Sharing a Bed, Short One Shot, Short prompt, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, the way you said I love you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 18:42:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17412200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyunsikness/pseuds/hyunsikness





	There's always an end to a love story

Love. A beautiful, yet maybe a bit idealized concept. 

Love. A thing Byeongkwan should knew about, because he had certainly experienced it, yet he was unable to decode.

He remembered the first time he had ever fallen in love, as if it was yesterday. His first and last time. An older boy, a senior from his university. He had the silhouette of a model, his soft voice left his lips gently, dripping like honey. Short, messy, red hair, sticking in all possible directions His eyes were beautiful, Byeongkwan could get lost in them, and they turned into waning moons when someone made him laugh, a big wide smile on the older boy’s face. His skin was tanned and his laugh made the younger’s heart skip a bit. Every single time.

Byeongkwan never thought the boy he had been observing quietly in the hallway would ask him on a date, months later. His heart fluttering, his cheeks reddening and the damn butterflies flying inside his stomach.

He was as gentle as he looked, Byeongkwan remembered clearly the way his soft laugh left his plump lips as he talked to him, his heart racing like crazy as he looked at the sad eyes he had always admired from afar looked directly at him, that weird feeling in his chest as the oldest pressed their lips together, melting in his touch and leaning his head on his hand when they separated. The eyes of the senior were sparkling, as if they contained thousands of stars inside them.

“I like you.”

Byeongkwan had never felt happier.

“I like you too, Donghun.”

They continued going on dates. Byeongkwan was both excited and scared. He was afraid the oldest would like to go too fast. But he didn’t. He gave him space without even having to ask for it. Byeongkwan thought then, if he really was that easy to read.

Time passed, the oldest eventually started holding hands with him in public, intertwining their fingers gently. He would kiss him in the hallway. He would talk to him between classes, his back leaning on the lockers as Byeongkwan left some of his books and took some others.

Byeongkwan’s apartment became Donghun’s, and Donghun’s apartment became Byeongkwan’s. Byeongkwan got to use Donghun’s scented shampoo. 

When Donghun finished university, he would pick him up most days. He would take him somewhere to eat together without telling him. Byeongkwan would get mad at him for not asking before.

Then they moved together, and Donghun wouldn’t let him leave the bed, holding him gently by the waist. Byeongkwan never opposed too much, just enough to tease him.  
Byeongkwan got used to it, to living with him and the small, apparently meaningless things that it implied. His soft humming as he made a list with the things they needed before doing the grocery, the soft essence of his cologne, the smell of his sweaters, the warmth of his kisses, the sound of the TV in the background as they cuddled in the sofa.

He got used to all of that. He got used to it, until it eventually lost its meaning. It became daily life; it became a routine he had to follow because he didn’t know anything else. He was comfortable, he felt safe. But he wasn’t sure if that’s what he wanted anymore, and every time he had to answer Donghun, it hurt more.

“I love you.” The soft, raspy voice he had once fallen in love with repeated those three words he had always treasured.

He looked at him, his messy long hair falling over his eyes, his cheek pressed against the pillow, and his body warm against his. Donghun looked for his hand under the bed sheets and took it gently. He caressed the ring in his annularly finger. Byeongkwan was looking at him in the eyes, his mind in a complete different place. Donghun kissed the palm of his hand.

“I love you too.” He said, his voice sounded tired and he bit his lip.

Out of nowhere, he jumped on Donghun and pressed their lips together with pure desperation, waiting for the butterflies in his stomach, for his heart to race, like it did years ago whenever he touched him.

But he felt nothing. Nothing at all.

He deepened the kiss, trying to prove his heart wrong, waiting desperately for the warmth that had always involved him whenever he kissed him. Donghun wrapped his arms around him and held him closer. Both of them were craving for each other, but one of them was doing it out of love, the other one was just trying to convince himself. Because change was scary.

“I love you.” He repeated again, looking at his soft eyes. “I really do.”

Donghun smiled widely and took his face in his hands, wrinkles appearing in the corners of his eyes and his teeth showing. Byeongkwan had never felt worse, but he smiled back, softly before kissing him again.


End file.
